


(Fanart) Pre-Reform Spock with Lirpa

by Mylochka



Series: Pre-Reform Vulcan Fanart [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Experimenting with a new lirpa design





	(Fanart) Pre-Reform Spock with Lirpa

  



End file.
